Races
Cantar ' ' The cantar are a strong and respected race. A cantar is a mix between human and bear, and has most of the traits that of a bear. It comes mainly from Sila as that is there first habitant. The age of a normal cantar is that of around 160, more than the normal human. Cantar also tend to hunt more, as this is there natural survival instincts. Cantars also tend to stay away from attention and crowds, and don’t like to cause trouble. Cantars can not learn magic due to their inability to clear their mind as there mind is always awake and attentive. ' ' Elf ' ' Elves are a extremely smart and powerful race, and is part of the most valuable currency in Quatrioa- the Gemol. Elves take up around 23% of the world races, and mainly come from Filan. Elves range from 5 feet to 6 feet and tend to live for around 750 years. They are also quite Agile and can out pace many other races. Elves love freedom and peace, and try and help out as much as possible. This means they are much more gentle during times of chaos. ' ' High Elf ' ' High Elves are another type of Elf but instead are very noble and sometimes unrespected race. With most High Elves being Kings, they think they are superior to most people and demand everything from people. Besides this, High elves have a very keen aspect for learning magic and becoming a mage. As this is fluid. Another aspect of being a High Elf shows that they can speak fluent common elf and another language of their choice. ' ' Orc ' ' The orcs are a menacing and tough creatures, and usually live around for 6-800 years. They are a very hostile race and if threatened they will attack. Although, orcs are much slower than Elves, and other races. Orcs are in constant will to conquest, and after the separation of Necrom they may do so. Orcs can only learn one language and cannot learn magic. Overall, Orcs height average around 7-8 feet or taller. ' ' Vampire ' ' Vampires are truly the opposite of good, and hated by religion. Vampires are cruel and evil creatures, not caring about who they kill and what will happen. Around major towns and cities vampirism is a problem thus is became illegal to be a vampire in Filan, but still there are many hideouts and groups for vampires. ' ' Oler ' ' Oler, or 'Humans' are very flexible when it comes to size and build, living for around 60-90 years they have a much shorter lifespan than other races. Olers tend toward no particular alignment- The best and the worst are found among them. Regardless of this though, the average size is around the height of elves, and maybe slightly taller. ' ' Rilard ' ' A Rilard is a fast, Agile creature from the lizard family. They are much faster than other races, and are scaly along there body. Living for around 30-50 they are the shortest official race lifespan in Quatroia. Although this, Rilards are a very respected race to many and is often remarked as a very peaceful and neutral creature. A rilard is around 4-5 feet tall. ' ' Dragord A Dragord is a human like creature mixed with ancient features of a dragon. Living around the age of 500-600- Dragords are a scale type animal like Rilard but there main attitude is wiser, and relaxed. Dragords often never harm, and when they do it’s only in self defence to protect themselves. A Dragord is around 6 feet tall.